calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Khayer-Addin Forge
“You should have seen it lads, one shot, one kill, those poor devils never had a chance! Steeleye’s clan-hammers was on him thick and fast but made no odds. One blast o’ clean light for each. Neat hole burned head or heart as the mood took him. That ’slinger, cool as vent-ice, turning this way and that, coat moving round him like smoke... The guns? Matched custom-jobs, Khayer-Addin be my guess, real beauties, but then it was those pretty pistols caught those clan boy’s eyes in the first place weren’t it.” – Ol’ Sulla, Proprietor of Hellespont Bar, Gunmetal City The Khayer-Addin Forge is an independent forge based out of Gunmetal City on Scintilla. The family of Khayer-Addin are reputedly of fallen Rogue Trader stock and their family forge has provided master-gunsmiths for five generations. They specialize in one-off commissions, dueling pieces and a variety of artfully disguised guns and blades. To the Scintillan nobility, a Khayer-Addin weapon is a highly desirable item, often an exquisite and ornate work of art whose lethality is rarely exceeded. 'Unique Equipment' Khayer-Addin Dueling Las Class: Pistol (Las) A masterwork of the gunsmith’s art, these weapons are handcrafted to the highest quality by the Khayer-Addin and designed around the “single shot kill”, using a unique charge cartridge which is, in essence, a pre-loaded hot-shot pack. This single powerful blast is particularly effective against armored targets and belies the pistol’s elegant appearance. The dueling las holds a special reverence and place in folklore in Gunmetal City where they are known as “Valentines” in local parlance, named for a near mythical gunslinger from Metallacian history. Conversely, in some of the more rarefied climes where dueling with pistols remains popular, such as the high spires of Sibellus, some consider this class of weapon’s power “unsporting” and so lethal as to take all the skill out of things (particularly if you wish to wound or maim). The Valentine uses special single-shot cells rather than standard power packs; these cells are Rare items with a base cost of 20 Thrones each. The Valentine cannot be combined with an overcharge pack or an additional hot-shot charge. Pistol, 30m, S/–/–, 1d10+4, E, PEN 4, Clip 1, RLD Full, Accurate, Tearing, WT 1.7kg, Cost 220, Very Rare Khayer-Addin Forge “Fate Bringer” Long Pistol Class: Pistol (SP) This elegant and perfectly balanced stub revolver is a prime example of the kind of pistol commonly used to “settle affairs of honor” among the nobles of Sibellus and their off-world imitators. Deceptively simple in design and exquisitely well-made from the finest materials, the Fate Bringer is perfectly suited to its role as a dueling piece and also makes for a good target and assassination pistol, although its lack of clip capacity and slightly ungainly size make it a poor choice for real combat in the eyes of some. Pistol, 40m, S/–/–, 1d10+3, I, PEN 2, Clip 5, RLD 2Full, Accurate, Reliable, WT 1.6kg, Cost 200, Rare The Khayer-Addin “Serpentine” Power Blade Class: Melee (Power) Although blade weapons concealed in walking canes, rods of office and even umbrellas are far from uncommon among the Calixis Sector’s rich and powerful, few such weapons are as potent or as exclusive as the Serpentine. A thin rapier-like blade of the highest quality adamantine alloys and equipped with a miniaturized disruption field generator of great sophistication, it is a lightweight weapon and potentially devastating “surprise” for the unwary. Serpentines are custom made by commission and most take the form of elaborately carved walking sticks that disguise the weapon’s nature until activated. Famously, the notorious duelist and libertine, the Marchioness Alyssa Marque, formerly of House Llahst, is said to have a Serpentine variant concealed in the form of an exquisite lady’s fan that springs into lethal shape when triggered. Melee, 1d10+2(+SB), E, PEN 6, Fast, Power Field, WT 1.5kg, Cost 2,500, Very Rare